Legion III (Augusta)
History Named after an ancient warlord of Earth, Legion Augusta is one of the original legions first formed after the rise of the The Blood EagleBlood Eagle. The legion suffered heavy losses during the War Against the Artificials, losing most of its commanding officers - including the legate. The majority of the Augusta has since been redeployed to Hroa. War Against the Artificials Proxima Reach The campaign to rid the synths on Diomikato had been going well after their resurgence in 3190. The Synths had been pushed back away from Infernum and had taken up position in the Ashwastes region of Diomikato. The geography of the Ashwastes were perfect at concealing the synths from Aquilan sensors, the tunnels and lava flows preventing the synths from being detected. Aquilan Intelligence and recon had determined that the bulk of the synth forces were occupying an area of the Ashwastes known as Proxima reach, a particularly difficult area, with many tunnels that interconnected over a vast region. Orders were given to the 5th Battlegroup to enter the Ashwastes, surround Proxima reach and flush the synths out of hiding. The Third Legion as part of the 5th battlegroup entered the area, for the first few days they built defences surrounding their section of Proxima reach. When the defences had been completed the first cohort were given orders to enter Proxima reach and begin the operation. The first cohort found little sign of the synths, searching the outer tunnels they found nothing. Confused by the lack of enemy the commander of the first cohort Tribune Fortier Juana took a small group of Legionnaires back to the main camp leaving Centurion Primus Flavius Cato in charge. Legate Flavius Gaius called a meeting of the command staff of the Legion, to prepare a plan for moving the majority of the Legion into Proxima reach. It was during this meeting the synths struck. A large synth force had left Proxima reach days before the Legions arrived, setting up not far from the area they had hidden and waited. They hit the defences from behind, quickly slicing through into the heart of the Legion. The command centre that contained the majority of the command staff was destroyed within the first hour of the assault. The chosen of Augusta attempting a famous last stand before being wiped out completely. The Legions cohesion was destroyed, individual centuries were fighting for survival cut off from the Legion. Quickly the situation had dissolved into chaos. The first cohort eventually realised what was happening and rushed to help the Legion. Keeping their composure they began to engage the synth forces attacking the Legion. They held open a corridor for the scattered and disorganised Legionnaires to retreat through. Centurion Primus Flavius Cato began to organise the remnants of the Legion to regroup behind the First cohort in the tunnels of Proxima reach. As the best equipped and most experienced cohort the first held the line for several hours, withstanding incredible odds while the rest of the Legion regrouped. In the meantime the rest of the Legions had gotten word of the attack. Several other legions in the battlegroup were also engaging synths in the tunnels of Proxima reach, they were therefore only able to send minimal reinforcements. After fighting the synths to a standstill the first Cohort and the now regrouped remnants of the Third started to make ground against the synths. With the slow trickle of reinforcements the Legion forces started to encircle the synths. Centurion Primus Flavius Cato piloting the Aegis of Augusta led several charges against synth forces now occupying the Legions defences. The Lorica of the First century smashing through the fortified positions with ease. Cracks in the occupied defences were starting to appear, these were quickly exploited by legion forces, cutting off sections of the synth forces and wiping them out completely. Five days after the battle had begun Proxima reach had been pacified. When the battle was over the scale of the losses was revealed, all of the Third Legions command staff were severely wounded, or killed including Legate Flavius Gaius. The third was reduced to approximately a quarter of its strength. The other Legions of the 5th battlegroup swept through the remaining tunnels in the area clearing Proxima reach of all traces of synth forces. This battle spelled the end to large scale synth presence on Diomikato, while a victory for the Legions it came at a terrible cost. For the rest of the war the Third Legion would only participate in patrols around the Aliya system. Centurion Primus Flavius Cato was given a promotion to Tribune and the command of the remnants of the Legion, Cato was awarded the Distinguished Service Wings (DSW) and the Feather of Gallantry for his actions at Proxima reach, while lauded for his accomplishments Cato would forever have mixed feelings about this battle. While it was one of his finest achievements, he lost many friends and even his father Legate Flavius Gaius at proxima reach. A memorial stands on the location of the battle in memory of those lost in service to the Legions at Proxima reach and every year a ceremony is held to remember those souls. A New Command Now promoted to Tribune, Flavius Cato and the legion tended their wounded, repaired their equipment, and recovered from the war. The legion felt it was ready to be redeployed into active service, however, no commander had been appointed. The legionaries voted and asked Tribune Cato to approach the Convocation and appeal for a new commander. "Honoured members of the convocation I bring to you tidings from Legio III Augusta. Many of you might know of the losses my legion faced during the Synth War. All our high ranking officers were killed, including my father the Legate. As the highest ranking officer left, I have been leading the legion, through the end of the war and since we've been in reserve. I have been asked by my fellow legionaries to come before you and ask for new leadership. My legionnaires have asked me to petition for a promotion and I would be honoured to lead them, as my father and his father before him did. But I know I am young. Perhaps too young for the responsibility. I believe my record shows I could handle it, but I ask for wiser heads and an outside view to weigh in. I will follow the advice of the convocation. I serve the throne. Fiercely and Faithfully!" - Tribune Aquila Flavius Cato, in the halls of the Convocation. The Convocation deliberated praising the Tribune for his dedication to his soldiers and complemented his record in battle. Praetor Aquila Protus Marcus announced his acceptance of the Tribune's promotion to legate. "As we are all aware, it takes a legate or praetor to bestow a legion's command upon another. As a former legate and a current praetor, I promote Tribune Aquila Flavius Cato to the rank of legate and place under him the command of the Legio III. May your command be long and your soldiers loyal. Ave, Legate Flavius! Glory to House Aquila! Glory to the Empire!" - Praetor Aquila Protus Marcus, in the halls of the Convocation This promotion meant Legio III Augustua under the command of Legate Aquila Flavius Cato was ready to be redeployed into active service of House Aquila and the Empire. Recent Service In January 3200 the Legion was given orders to join the 11th Battlegroup in garrisoning Aomori. As part of Operation Perseus, the Legion was involved in the repair and updating of Fort Medusa. Soon after their arrival they were involved in defending against the cyber attacks from a group known as 0xDEADC0DE. The Battlegroup had to rely on low tech solutions to communication and organisation. In April 3200 the 11th Battlegroup was ordered to Hroa, to take part in Operation Artemis. The Operation involved the repair and updating of Fort Hydra, the building of another Fort and Humanitarian operations in the city of Lo'raek, a city that had suffered the effects of massive flooding. The Legion still garrisons Hroa as of July 3200. Still as part of the 11th Battlegroup, the garrison is more important than ever with the refugees from Diomikato and the Convocation in exile, both being on Hroa. Organization For a look at Legio III command structure, see Augusta CS The Legio Augusta follows the tradition organizational structure of a regular Aquilan legion with some exceptions. Being compri sed of 10 cohorts, and these cohorts are mainly comprised of Line Infantry and Lorica centuriae. Cohort I Comprised of five centuriae, each double the size of a normal centuria - these are the veterans of the legion. *One centuria contains the most advanced mechs of the legion - 20 mechs strong the elite veterans of the Legion. The centurion of this centuria is given the rank of primus and is the most senior centurion of the Legion. The mech Aegis of Augusta is piloted by the Centurion Primus. *Centuriae Two - Five are comprised of elite infantry equipped with Assault suits. Cohort II *Four centuriae of Essedum *One centuria of Lorica Fortis/Equites anti-armour - 10 mech pilots and 90 Equites crew Cohort III *Two centuriae of Peditus Infantry in anti-armour/anti-aircraft mortar units *Two centuriae of Hastati Infantry *One centuria of support Lorica Fortis specialised in long range artillery as well as Equites Artillery systems Cohort IV *Three centuriae of Velites Infantry *Two centuriae of Hastati Infantry *One centuria of Lorica Armis - quick response Cohort V *Four centuriae of Orbitalis Infantry *One centuria of orbital drop mechs - mixed units of Lorica Armis and Lorica Fortis Cohort VI *Two centuriae of Hastati Infantry *Two centuriae of Architechi combat engineers *One centuria of Equites mixed with Lorica Armis and Lorica Fortis - 10 mech pilots and 90 Equite crew Cohort VII *Two centuriae of Peditus Infantry - anti-armour/anti-aircraft and mortar units *Two centuriae of Hastati Infantry *One centuria of Equites mixed with Lorica Armis and Lorica Fortis - 10 mech pilots and 90 Equite crew Cohort VIII *Four centuriae of Urbane Infantry *One centuria of Equites mixed with Lorica Armis and Lorica Fortis - 10 mech pilots and 90 Equite crew Cohort XI *Two centuriae of Vultur-class fast attack craft - each centuria has 20 aircraft carried by the AQN Bellerophon *One centuria of Corvum-class bombers - each centuria has 20 Aircraft carried by the AQN Bellerophon *Two centuriae of Falco-class close air support craft - each centuria has 20 Aircraft Cohort X *Four centuriae of Astrus Marines - spread throughout the ships of the legion include Picus-class assault ships *One centuria of Lorica capable of void flight - specialised in boarding operations There are a number of other units outside of the structure of the cohorts: *12 Chariot-class Dropships - these are housed on the AQN'' Invictus'' and are used to rapidly deploy the legion onto planets, they can act as Air support after landing troops. *5 Condor-class Dropships used to transport Lorica around the battlefield *25 Umbra operatives attached to the Legion. The remainder of the Legions forces are auxiliary units: *Transport company for logistics *Medical support units - field hospital setups at Cohort level *Mechanic company *Engineer company *Administration support *Intelligence company *Fleet crew Chosen of Augusta Hand picked by the Legate form the legion made up of 100 Legionnaires. They act as the Legates bodyguard, they travel with the Legate and Guard the HQ when in the field. Support Fleet *AQN Invictus (Orca Navis Legion transport) Lightly armed able to carry the entire legion at once *AQN'' Mide'', Birkenhead, Serapis, and Mercia ( Balaena Navis Freighters) unarmed supply transports *AQN Northford, Potsham, Hainesborough, and Royale Nell (Delphinius Navis Destroyer) *AQN Agrippa Aeila, and Fortuna (Galludo Navis Frigate) *AQN Dog of War (Platanistidae Navis Battlecruiser) Heavily armed ship used to escort the fleet, a versatile front line combat vessel *AQN Bellerophon (Pisces Navis Carrier) orbital support and escort for Troop transports, carrys a centuria of marines and several centuriae of the Cohort XI Legio Terminus This is a list of former, but notable, members of the Legion Augusta Legate Aquila Flavius Gaius *Former legate during the war against the artificial, killed in the Battle of Proxima Reach Legate / General Aquila Flavius Ablus (née Orianne) *Former legate during and after the Blood Eagle. Led the legion through the troubled time, he disagreed with the Blood Eagle's tactics and for this his family was persecuted. Eventually he led the Third Legion to join the White Legions in open rebellion against the Blood Eagle. After the war was over, he was part of the group that helped stabilise the house after the Blood Eagle's disappearance. Praetor / Lieutenant General Aquila Agrippa Aeila (née Clément) *Second in command of the legion during the civil war, she was then offered the place of Praetor after the war. Worked tirelessly with Albus to help form the Convocation of House Aquila. Commodore Aquila Royale Nell *A distinguished member of the legions from the Second Imperial Civil War Category:House Aquila Category:Legions